


If things had happened a little differently to how they did

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How would Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's lives have been different had neither one died? This story aims to give you just a little taste of what that would be like.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031310
Kudos: 2





	If things had happened a little differently to how they did

Our tale begins during the Battle of Hogwarts. Remus Lupin is duelling Death Eaters alongside his ex wife, Nymphadora Tonks. But they are closing in.

Remus shouted over the noise of the battle, "If we both die here today, I'm sorry for dragging you into this whole affair, Tonks."

Nymphadora retorted, "Don't be so bloody ridiculous, Remus. Nobody is dying today."

A familiar voice roared from somewhere above their heads, "He's not wrong there!"

Both Nymphadora and Remus' attention was suddenly drawn away from the oncoming Death Eaters and onto Sirius Black who was leaping off one of Hogwarts' many towers with his wand at the ready.

Before either of them could lift a finger to try and catch him or stop him from doing something stupid and reckless, he landed cat-like on the ground and seconds later, the killing curse he had sent flying as he fell through the air hit its target.

Remus looked from the corpse of their almost murderer, Antonin Dolohov, to his boyfriends smiling face and gasped. "Did that all really just happen or am I dreaming?"

Sirius smirked. "I'm aware that I'm exceptionally good looking, Moony, but that was all real."

Nymphadora said, "As strange as that was, it did just happen. Now I'll go back into the fray. Stay safe, Remus and thank you for saving me, cousin."

She ran back into the battle.

Remus turned to Sirius and grinned. "Well, thanks for saving me, Padfoot. We have a battle to win, after you."


End file.
